Barely Contained
by Lavish22
Summary: Ahihary is a teen without the ability to feel. She does not love nor hate, sympathize nor empathize, get embarrassed or mad. She just does. Her memories are gone, but a few impressions remain. Who -are what- is she?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** _**Sorry, but this is now discontinued. I meant for this to be a part of a series I'm working on, and forgot not to put it up. :P Oh well. So I've decided to replace this manga with another one. Please don't steal this 'cause I wanna publish it later in life. My bad… ^^'**_

 _ **Now, onwards!**_


	2. Opening

**_I also changed the title name. I didn't mention this in the last chapter, so I said it now. Hope ya'll aren't mad. I also added a pre-opening to this. I forgot most shows have something before the title song plays.. Again, MB._**

AaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaA

Suffication. That is how I felt at first. Just smooth surfaces all around me, crowding and stifling. Blackness blocked my sight, complete and resolute. Nothing could be heard save for a sort of soft chanting from above me.

 _Hello? Can you hear me?! Help me, please! I-I don't like this feeling! Why aren't you listening?!_

Steady. Take a deep breath.

Wait, what's my name? Who am I? Why am I stuck here, alone? Before I could think much more, a steady buzzing filled the air, then I was unconscious.

AaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaaaA

A death with no meaning, a resurrection that meant everything, and a life without emotion.

I claw at the inky black veil, and try to see the commotions.

A past life full of joy.

A past lie; girl or boy?

My memories dance forever beyond my reach.

Tainted one who killed the peach.

You see me now as a threat.

Who else has overcome death?

I devote everything to find you.

I'm destroyed through and through.

Let's go now! How will this end?

I'll see to it that you are dead.

Never betray my emotions.

I am beyond redemptions.

Feelings locked in a cage.

It's all Barely Contained!


	3. Weapons and Tombstones

"Rain..

"Why is it.. always raining?"

I lifted my head to watch the black clouds drop sheets of water down onto the world below. A single drop landed in the corner of my eye, my black hair now stringy and heavy from the downpour. It traveled over my face, racing in the groves of my deepest bags until reaching the curve of my cheek and splattering on the ground like all the others.

I reached up a hand towards the sky, gaze never shifting, and my mouth open agape. Extending out my arm slowly, I imagined nothing. My mind was silent. Where were my thoughts? I don't know, but I don't care.

I care about nothing.

"You there."

My mouth closed and set into a frown. I turned my head slightly, bangs blocking a view of any and everything, but I stopped halfway, facing the empty cemetery to my left. My arm eventually returned to my side as I stood there silently. There was no curiosity that burned in me to ask the speaker their name in return.

"Who are you," asked a woman.

I could tell by her voice that she was used to being answered regularly. She had a strong sternness about her. Again, I stay quiet, feeling no urgency to answer, in no rush to ask meaningless questions.

"I'm talking to you," she bellowed angrily.

Anger. . .

What is that like?

A rough hand gripped my shoulder. It spun me around, and held on tightly to keep me from running away. I had no intention to flee, however, for I did not know fear. At least, not yet.

Crystal hard eyes bore into my own orbs. They were as green and as sharp as individual blades of grass. Blood-red locks were tightly pinned into a neat and soaked bun. She looked to be between twenty-five and thirty. A sword bit into my pale throat.

"I said," she began tersely, but trailed off into a surprised gasp. "Y-you.. Your eyes! They.."

She gulped, let me go, and took a few quick steps back. Her arm was raised in defense, the sword forgotten. Shock over-took her previously course features.

"What about them?"

It was flat like a statement. The ending syllable hadn't risen like a real question does. This was caused by my lack of emotions. I just couldn't bring myself to wonder what had frightened her so or why she looked at me like that.

My blunt, monotone voice broke whatever had captivated her. Shaking her head, she leveled her weapon at my chest, fire dancing in her irises.

"You're a Vetala, aren't you," she spat, no more a question than my own.

"I don't know what that is."

Turning my back to her, I took my leave and walked away. I didn't need to stay there.

"Uh? Hey! Stop right there!"

"No. I'm going to find it."

There was something inside me that begged to be heard. It had been there sense I awoke in the cemetery. It was an inkling, but I _had_ to find the tree, _a_ tree. No trees sat in the graveyard.

 _BANG!_

I halted my steps, looking at the tombstone to my right. A jagged mark now marred the once smooth stone, and pieces of it littered the ground. Facing the woman once more, I noticed her blade had been sheathed. A black handgun was trained on my head as I stared down its smoking barrel. Her mouth was set into a determined line.

"Very funny. Do you think I'm gonna let you waltz out of here without a proper fight? I'm a-,"

"Ahihary."

This made her blink, taken back by my interruption.

"..What?"

"You wanted to know my name. I did not answer because I did not know it, but now I do. It's Ahihary."

A moment of silence soon followed my words. Her eyes went from me, to a grave to her right, then back to me. Confusion was replaced with a knowing and amused smirk.

"Ahihary Redaw?"

I continued to keep my gaze on her, not on her weapon which remained targeted on me. Was that right? I don't remember.

"I've found you out, so trying to lie is pointless. You screwed up when you told me your name. Didn't your master give you a new one, Vetala?"

Her tone was condescending, yet I felt no provocation from it.

"I have no 'master'. I control myself. I have no loyalty to answer to anyone. Now, get out of my way. I'm going to find it."

This stopped the woman whose name I had not gotten. I turned away from her again and started to leave. I might have been aggravated if I could have been. She watched me go, baffled by my words, but she did not pursue me.


End file.
